Second Chances
by chibisukerina
Summary: Sequel to 'Looking Back'. What if Odd gets a second chance at love? Will Odd and Yumi's love be strong enough, or will Xana tear them apart? And how is Xana back after all these years? Couples: OddxYumi UlrichxSissy JeremyxAelita
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, nor, unfortunately, will I ever own Code: Lyoko or any songs used in this fic. I do, however, own the plot.

Yay! I _finally _got this up! This is the sequel, as promised, to Looking back. You don't have to read that first, but this will make a lot more sense if you do...and I'd really appreciate it . The pairings are: OddYumi UlrichSissy JeremyAelita. Enjoy!

Second Chances

Chapter 1: Surprises

Odd sighed as he sat down on his couch(which once again was the only thing that wasn't packed). He had just finished moving into his new house and he was exhausted. He closed his eyes and his mind wandered back to that picture. It was all he had been able to think about since last night.

He got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He got his water and sat back down, his mind still wandering to Yumi. He tried so hard not to think about her, but no matter what he did he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Get over it Odd...you blew your chance." he said to himself. But somehow, he didn't quite believe what he said. He sighed again when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn't going to answer it, but something told him it was important. So, he got up and walked over to the door. Grasping the handle, he turned it and pulled open the door. He gasped.

"Hi, I live across the street and...hey, are you ok?" said the woman at Odd's door, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Yumi...?" he said in a barely audible whisper. There she was, just standing on his doorstep. Her long, black hair blowing in the wind and her beautiful brown eyes dawning a look of confusion. She was about to ask him how he knew her name when she realized who it was.

"Odd? Odd! Wow...I-wow. I can't believe its really you!" Yumi said, embracing Odd. Odd just hugged her back, and it seemed like forever before they parted.

"Wow...so you're my new neighbor?" said Odd in shock.

"Yup," said Yumi, nodding. Odd could hardly keep from jumping for joy.

"Well, neighbor, come in! We have a lot of catching up to do." Odd said, holding open the door for Yumi. Yumi walked in and both her and Odd sat on the couch. They were silent for a few minutes, until Odd asked a question that had beenbothering him for a while now.

"So, um...how are you and Ulrich?" he said, trying hard to keep his voice steady. Yumi gave him a slight look of confusion.

"Well, I'm just fine, but I wouldn't know about Ulrich. I haven't talked to him in years." she said, wondering why he would ask her about Ulrich.

"What? I-I thought you...him...didn't you guys get married?" Odd said. Now he was the one confused. Yumi just laughed.

"No, we didn't." she said, giggling at the look on Odd's face. "We were engaged, yes, but we never actually got married. He left me at the alter for Sissy, the whole thing was kind of funny. They now live in America with three children. I guess no one told you."

Odd thought she sounded rather happy for someone who was left at the alter. If only he knew...Ulrich wasn't the one she loved. Yumi wasn't sure if she ever _really_ loved Ulrich, not the way she loved Odd.

"No...they didn't. So, meet any other lucky guys?" Odd asked, praying the answer was no.

"Nope. How about you? Find that special someone yet?"asked Yumi. 'Of course I didn't meet any other guys, the only guy I want is you.' she thought, inwardly sighing.

"Me? Nah. I guess I'm just too much for the ladies to handle." he said, making Yumi laugh. Yumi hit him playfully in the head.

"Odd, I think you're too much for anyone to handle." said Yumi.

"Hey...what's that supposed to mean?" Odd said. Yumi just rolled her eyes.

"So what do you do for a living?" Yumi asked, wondering what kind of job someone like Odd would have.

"Well...nothing right now because its summer. I'm an art teacher, I'll be starting at a school near here in September." Odd said, surprising Yumi.

"Really? That's great! I bet your good at it. What school will you be working at? I might know it." she said, hoping it was the school she thought it was.

"Its called Pine Grove Elementary, I think. You know it?" he asked. Yumi smiled.

"Do I know it? I'll be working there too in September! I'm a school counselor."she said excitedly.

"Really? That's good, now there'll be someone I know. So, have you talked to Jeremy or Aelita?" Odd asked, curious about his old friends.

"I haven't talked to them in a few months, but they only live a few towns over. Maybe we could visit them sometime." she said.

"Yea, sounds fun." Odd said, wanting to se his old friends again. Especially if he was going with Yumi. Yumi looked at the clock. It was already 8:00 p.m..

"Its getting kind of late, I should probably be going." said Yumi, getting up.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later." said Odd, a little disappointed that she was leaving. Yumi was about to walk out the door when Odd stopped her.

"Hey Yumi, would you...um, would you like to maybe...go to dinner with me? Tomorrow night? My treat, we can talk some more." Odd said nervously.

"I'd like that. Pick me up at 8?" she said, smiling. Odd's face lit up.

"Yea. So I guess I'll see you there?" he said, beaming.

"It's a date." she said, before walking out the door. Odd watched her walk away, and stood there in a daze for a good 5 minutes. Finally, he decided it was time for bed. He smiled for the rest of the night, even as he slept and dreamed of the angel that had just left his house.

To Be Continued...

So, what do you think? Let me know in a review! Chapter 2 will hopefully be up soon.


	2. The Date

Disclaimer: I don not own Code: Lyoko...hence the term _FAN_ fiction.

Yay! Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone for the reviews, you guys rock! A special thanks to Lotie for being my first reviewer. Anyway, here's chapter 2, I hope you guys like it!

Second Chances

Chapter 2: The Date

Odd spent the day unpacking, though he couldn't stop thinking about his "date" tonight with Yumi. Finally, at about 7:15 p.m. he started getting ready. He decided to wear a pair of black slacks with black dress shoes and a purple button-up shirt. He tried to make his hair seem somewhat tame...tried being the keyword here. By the time he was happy with his hair, it was already 7:55. Since Yumi only lived across the street, he decided just to walk over.

He went over and knocked on her door. She answered after about a minute. Odd's jaw hit the ground the second he saw her. Yumi was looking stunning in a midnight blue halter dress with a pair of strappy black heels and a matching black handbag. Her silky black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had on minimal make-up, just some black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Odd stared in awe. Yumi just laughed and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello, anybody in there?" she said, making Odd blush. Odd held out his arm.

"Shall we?" he said, smiling.

"We shall," said Yumi, taking Odd's arm, also smiling. They walked over to Odd's car, arm in arm. Odd opened the door for Yumi, then walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"So, where are we going?" Yumi asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," Odd said, winking. They drove for about ten minutes until finally they pulled up to a fancy-looking restaurant called the Waning Moon. He parked the car and got out, once again opening the door for Yumi. The two walked in and were seated.

"Wow Odd, this is a nice place! I'm surprised!" Yumi said, looking around. The entire place was decorated in blue and silver. Dark blue carpet and walls, with silver curtains hanging everywhere and silver table cloths draped over the tables.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" said Odd, frowning. Yumi just giggled.

"Nothing Odd," she replied, smiling. They talked for a few minutes before the waiter came.

"Hi, sorry for the wait, we're really busy. What can I get for you tonight?" asked the waiter politely, taking out a pad of paper and a pen to write down their order with. Odd was about to answer when Yumi recognized the waiter's voice.

"J-jeremy? Is that you?" she gasped, looking up at the waiter. There was no doubt about it, it was definitely their old friend jeremy. his dorky glasses were a dead giveaway.

"Uh...yea, that's me...wait, Yumi? And Odd? I haven't seen you guys in ages!" exclaimed Jeremy. His friends gave him a questioning look, which made him confused.

"Hey Jeremy...what the heck are you doing waiting tables? I thought you'd be a famous rocket scientist by now or something!" Odd spoke exactly what Yumi was thinking.

"Oh, you don't know? Aelita and I own the place! As I said, we're busy tonight so I'm helping out by waiting tables and Aelita's in the kitchen. She's a talented chef you know, it was her idea to open a restaurant." Jeremy explained.

"Really? That's great Jeremy!" said Yumi.

"Well, I'd love to talk but I need to be going, so give me your orders. The restaurant closes at 11:oo PM, maybe the four of us can hang out later and catch up." said Jeremy. They agreed that was a good idea and Odd ordered for both of them. They sat in silence for a moment.

"This place really does look nice...I'm sure Aelita did the decorating." said Yumi.

"Yea...you know, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight." said Odd, staring at Yumi.

"Oh...uh, thank you...you look nice too." Yumi replied, looking down and blushing.

"Yumi...I need to tell you something. I know this might sound...weird...but I need to say it. I...I l-like you, a lot." Odd stuttered out nervously. He almost hit himself afterwards...he had no idea why he was telling her this now, after so many years, but somehow it just felt right. Yumi gasped and looked up, her eyes locking on Odd's. The space between them slowly disappeared, and before Yumi could say anything their lips met. Right then, Aelita walked over with their food.

"hey guys, I...sorry, was I interrupting something?" Aelita said, smiling. Yumi and Odd quickly broke apart, blushing. Aelita put their food on the table and walked away, giggling. The two ate in silence, too embarrassed to even look at each other. Finally they finished eating, and at this point they couldn't avoid talking to each other.

"Odd...I...I like you too." Yumi said, looking up and smiling. "Now, I'M going to go find Jeremy and Aelita, I'll be back in a minute."

Odd sat there and watched Yumi walk off, the events of the evening playing back in his mind. She liked him too? He thought he had to be dreaming, there was no way Yumi actually had feelings for him as well. But unless he'd heard her wrong...she did. Yumididn't realize it, but she had just made Odd Della-Robbia thehappiest man alive.

To Be continued...

I know, this chapter was so bad! I just really wanted to post it and for once I felt like writing it, so I did. I'm sorry if it sucks. Well, review anyway!


End file.
